


Something Great

by BooLovesHazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Happy Ending, M/M, Voicemail, famous!harry, larry - Freeform, neighbor!Zayn, ziall, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooLovesHazza/pseuds/BooLovesHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a normal guy with an extraordinary life. He has a famous pop star boyfriend, goes to Uni and has a cat. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect life. But when a extremely hot neighbor turns up.....Will everything still remain the same?</p><p>(Or the one where Louis has to save his relationship.....and decide who he truly loves)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Holla! Bonjour!...  
> This is my FIRST ever story!!!! I'm soo excited to post :) Please be kind and ignore any errors I made.  
> Yes, it is sorta cliche....but that's what fan fiction is made of right? I reeaalllyy hope you like it :) : )...Leave behind your comments(It makes it worth my time) or Kudos(makes me smile)....or email me reviews at incognito.conundrum@gmail.com (we could be friends)  
> AND finally, Thank You for coming by and reading it.

** CHAPTER ONE **

Louis is sat on his couch, eyes plastered to the television. He doesn't notice the obnoxious ringing of his phone or even Prince mewling near his feet to get his attention. Today was important.

It was Harry's first award ceremony (AMA's) since he got famous. Few months ago Louis had pushed Harry to go for X factor auditions.

Eventually that ended up with Harry becoming a international celebrity with a whole lot of paparazzi and crazy fan girls (both of which Louis personally finds annoying). 

 "Shush Prince I can't hear a thing” Louis chides their cat before picking him up and petting his head.

"Oh look...look!! Its papa on the red carpet."  He points towards the television screen where Harry steps out of his limo. "God he looks hot, doesn't he baby?"

Prince gives a approving 'meow' and resumes sleeping on Louis' lap.

Truth be told Harry did look very handsome. His tuxedo was fitting and his curly hair styled in a quiff. The stupid goofy grin ever present and Louis just wants to kiss it off his face.

 Currently Harry is being mauled by some interviewer, who Louis should thank later because the camera is now directed only at Harry's face.

"How do you feel stepping out here on the red carpet for the first time?" she asks him.

"I..um..can't find words to express how excited I am. I honestly cannot believe I'm here" Harry smiles at her and she melts into a puddle.

"So Harry tell us what we've been dying to know, Are you single?" she hits the nail right on.

"I'm seeing someone actually." Harry replies.

"Your breaking millions of girl's hearts Harry. Can I ask who the lucky someone is? “ she pushes further. Harry hesitates for a second.

"Me, obviously" Taylor pops up beside them and links her arm with Harry's.

 Louis is not jealous and no, he doesn't want to murder her for touching his boyfriend.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Harry looks at her and Taylor giggles. Louis is seeing red.

"You two make the perfect couple. Thanks for talking to us Harry" she smiles fondly.

"You’re welcome gorgeous." Harry being his charming self again. After which Harry is shamelessly flirting with anything that is female. He knows Harry is not interested in them. But it hurts for some unknown reason. Or maybe he's possessive.

 

Louis huffs and turns the television off. A little disappointment lingering in his chest. Why did Harry hesitate? He must have been embarrassed of him.

He looks at the mirror, a plain blue-eyed boy with sleep deprived face and messed hair is what he sees. Nothing spectacular about him, a normal lad living in a rundown apartment. He can't blame Harry.

 

The doorbell rings bringing him out of his reverie. Who could that be? He never has visitors. He opens the door only to be met with a spectacular sight. His mouth hangs open while he's staring at this sculpted marvel.

 Seconds pass and Louis regains his ability to talk. Looking away from the pink lips he stutters

“Hi, what can I do for you?"

"A lot of stuff if you know what I mean" Mr-sexy-and-i-know-it winks, clearly aware of Louis' fascination with him. The nerve of the lad.

"Excuse me..." Louis starts angrily.

"Actually you see I'm new here and the shower isn't running. A little help would be nice." he requests.

"If you learn to be decent then maybe I'll help you in future" Louis retorts and closes the door.

Apparently the stranger doesn't take no for an answer. He keeps his hand in between and pushes the door saying "Hey if I read the signs right I wasn't the one who was ogling."

"Ogling?! What are you on about?" Louis flushes in embarrassment.

 

Then the conversation goes like this:

“Yeah Ogling in the sense checking me out, giving me a once over, appreciating my beauty..."

“Again...excuse-me!!!....how dare you?"

"You aren't even denying it. You were totally OGLING me"

"Just kindly leave before I kick you out"

"I would appreciate the feel of your legs on my backside but yours looks more delicious." his eyes shift to Louis ass. 

"Oh my god...you highly inappropriate prick!!” shoving him away.

"Tell me you aren't enjoying this" he replies catching Louis hand midway.

"Listen up mister. I wasn't checking you out; I was startled by your ugly appearance. Now that you opened your dirty mouth your character is uglier." pulling his hand away and dramatically wiping it on his shirt.

"Don't deceive yourself babe. I'm positive you took five minutes to actually speak." he notes. Louis wishes he could turn back time and change it.

"Oh drop it." Louis says caught guilty. "You want me to help you with the shower, I will..."

To which the darker lad starts smiling "You want to hit the shower before you tell me your name. I already like you"

Louis turns beet-red "What I meant was I'll call the plumber and fix it. You can use mine in the mean time and I'm Louis Tomlinson by the way."

"Oh thank you soo much, neighbor. I know you couldn't resist seeing to my well-being" hugging Louis tightly and proclaims into his hair “Zayn Tomlinson"

Louis tries his hardest to not smile or punch him and settles for pushing Zayn away instead.

"I'm positive we are not related, neither do I ever want to be related to you, so drop my surname and DO NOT touch me without my permission...and wait neighbor? You’re staying next-door? Are you kidding me?" following Mr-annoying into his house.

Why did he let this creep in?

Then he abruptly stops because seeing a shirtless Zayn is too much to handle. Tattoos all over his chest and arms...and the muscles…oh my goodness..

"You’re doing it again." Zayn snaps him to reality. Damn, why does this keep happening to him?

"Doing what?" Louis responds, trying to not look flustered.

"Ogling.." he teases, that bastard  "You know if you wanna **get some** …all you have to do is ask." he waggles his eyebrows and steps inside the bathroom, absolutely content with the frustrated look on Louis' face.

Louis does not like him one bit.

But maybe...just maybe Louis might not want to change a thing.

 

** CHAPTER TWO **

Louis must be the luckiest guy on planet earth. I mean a famous pop star as a boyfriend and a hot guy as a neighbor. Did he hit the lottery or what?

Louis finds himself spending more time with Zayn than he thought he would. Zayn knew everything about him even though it was hardly a week since they met. It’s scary to feel this strong connection towards him.

Subsequently Zayn sort of moved into Louis house, evading into his personal space till 'personal space' ceased to even exist.

 For instance, when Louis was curled up in bed crying cause Harry hadn't called for a two days or cause he felt inadequate or insecure Zayn would sense his distress and appear beside him. "Is everything alright,Lou?" he would ask. "Go away. I don't want to see you. Leave me alone." Louis would command. But that would never stop Zayn from lying down next to Louis and collecting him in his arms saying "Everything's gonna be alright. I'm here for you, whatever happens I won't let you go."  kissing his forehead. Louis would dissolve into fresh tears and pathetically cling on to Zayn for comfort. And Zayn would hold him. Louis never understood why.

These are the times Louis feels a little guilty. He would remember Harry but shrug the thought away. He isn't cheating really, him and Zayn are just LouisandZayn and there is nothing more to it.

 

At least that's what Louis thought till **the fateful day** arrived.

 

Louis woke up in the morning to see Zayn staring at him. He wasn't startled, this happened often.

"Morning babe" Zayn greeted "You look so peaceful when you’re asleep. I can paint a picture but it won’t capture the entire beauty."

And Louis knows its time he tells Zayn about Harry. But no, that never happens.

“Why are you staring at me sleep, you wierdo? Isn't that against some sort of friendship rule or something." Louis responds blushing pink.

Instead of answering Zayn pulls out a camera and snaps a picture of him.

"Hey what the hell!!! I look like shit. Give me the camera, Zayner" Louis yells.

"NO..no..you look like a piece of art with the morning hair, blue glistening eyes and the slight blush. " Zayn retorts pulling the camera away and landing on top of Louis.

"Shut up..I wasn't blush..ing.." Louis breath hitches. His face is inches away from Zayn's.

 This cannot be happening. Louis shifts a little but Zayn holds him tight.

"Wait Lou, I haven't been totally honest with you." Zayn's breath brushes against his nose. He moves closer so they are eye to eye and millimeters apart. ”I have a confession to make”

Louis opens his mouth to protest but Zayn’s finger rests on his lips, silencing him.

"I go to the same Uni as you do and I have been crushing on you since freshman year. And you never noticed me. Never, after two fucking years and that's the reason I moved into this trashy apartment. So I can get close to you and tell you what I truly feel” Zayn stops and takes a breath "And this is what I feel : I love you Lou. Truly and sincerely." and his lips brush against Louis.

Louis can't breathe...This isn't right. Tell him now Lou. Tell him you have a boyfriend.

Louis is a sucker at breaking hearts and Zayn's heart is too important to break.

So he lifts his head up and lets Zayn kiss him.

 

Harry was so excited to be back home even if home was a rundown tiny apartment. No wait home was where Louis was. 'Louis', he sighs. He couldn't wait to see Louis. Its been 3 weeks of utter hell without him. Waking up to an empty bed and the lack of Louis’ touch made him go mad. That’s why he booked the closest flight available to reach Manchester in the middle of his fucking tour.

The car dropped him by the building which was devoid of human life thankfully. He walked up to the fifth floor (as the elevator didn't work, nothing works here). Finally he reached the door panting lightly. He used his spare key to open the door. He steps in and the first to greet him was Prince, running into his arms and licking him all over

"Hey baby, I missed you too…" petting his head and kissing his nose "Where's daddy?" he asks excitedly.

Prince started mewling loudly like he was saying something but Harry couldn't understand.

 

Louis pulled away from Zayn. Why was Prince making so much noise?

"I'm sorry I should go check on him. I think he's hungry" Louis says standing up. Guilt eating him alive. Zayn pulls him down softly and pecks his lips saying "Don't take too long" .

Zayn looks like he accomplished his long-awaited dream.

Hell, he is gonna come back, AND explain to Zayn that this was a MISTAKE.

 

And then his entire body freezes. Time stops. Heart beats at an alarming rate. His mouth becomes dry. His feet and arms go limp. He leans on the doorframe for support. Tears are threatening to fall from his eyes. HARRY STYLES is standing in front of him with a lopsided grin and Prince in his insanely large palm. 

"Surprise !!! " Harry bites his bottom lip, fondly gazes at him and spreads his arms out. All Louis wants is to run into them and let Harry engulf his senses.

Before he could, Zayn appears beside him.

"What happened babe? You've been standing here for...." and Zayn sees Harry. Harry sees Zayn. And all Louis can see is black.

Yeah Louis is definitely dead. Karma is a bitch.

** CHAPTER THREE **

 

"Zayn bloody Malik!!!! What are you doing here?!" Harry smiles and bear hugs him good-naturedly."Four year is too long man!!!"

 Louis is confused. Harry knows Zayn's second name that means they are damn close. Man, his life sucks.

Zayn is laughing in ecstasy "Wow you've hit a growth spurt, Haz. Last I remember you were ragged for being the shortest in class."Harry chuckles.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  "What's with the badboy aura? All I remember was a silent boy who was too shy to step out in public" Harry teases.

"That's why I was the only friend you had, shorty." Zayn retorts embarrassed. Harry crackles in delight.

While they are having a recollection of their lovely past as best-friends in total ignorance of their surroundings, Louis is having a panic-attack. It won't take too long for realization to dawn on them and then he's in a bowl of soup. Can the floor split into two and consume him?

 

Then it happens, the disastrous moment.

 

"What are the chances?" Harry barks out laughing "How come you knew I lived here? Weren't you inside with Boo?" Harry faces Louis puzzled. "You guys know each other too?" he continues, stroking Louis hand.

Do something Louis….Fake a heart attack or hyperventilate. 

 Zayn looks suspiciously between them and their intertwined hands.

 "Well, technically yeah I know him. He lives next door." Louis tenses. Zayn looks disappointed, he expected more.

 Harry curls his hand around his waist saying "You have a habit of alluring everyone don't you, love? Even the neighbors. Should I be jealous...."

 Zayn can't handle this what the fuck is going on?

"Are you guys..um...friends, babe?" Zayn questions, gently tugging Louis towards him and places his hand on Louis waist where Harry's hand was.

 

A frown appears on Harry face and he childishly pushes Zayn's hand off Louis.

 

Louis panics."Free ice cream anyone?" he suggests but fails to dissipate the tension in the room. Harry and Zayn are glaring at each other, friendship forgotten.

 "Soooo, how about we go to Liam's diner for breakfast? I'm famished. I feel like Niall !! " Louis jokes, again to no avail.

 Their eyes are fixed to kill. Then the battle begins.

 "Hey mate, How about you leave? I have private stuff to do..." Harry provokes Zayn by waggling his eyebrows at Louis.

 "Sure I'll leave you to it. C'mon Lou...How about the going to that diner? Get your jacket, I'm paying" Zayn hits back.

 "He isn't going anywhere. In fact I was planning on cooking breakfast, pancakes are your favorite, right sweetcheeks? " Harry urges.

 "FYI he likes tea before breakfast SO diner it is..." Zayn snaps.

 "I know he does, thats why I got him a whole pack of Yorkshire tea" Harry glares."Now get out, MALIK!!!! " his voice raises in irritation.

 "Listen up Styles, this ain't your house. Its mine. GET YOUR SORRY ARSE OUT!!! " Zayn  replies equally irritated.

 "YOuR HoUsE?! Where did you bang your head mate? You’re deluded" Harry breathes in slowly.

 "Yeah MY house because whatever Louis has, it’s MINE" Zayn explains.

 "What the FUCK is wrong with you?? Louis is MINE. He has been and will be for eternity, you got that? Besides I pay half the rent here so would you please leave?"

 "Hey bro, I'm truly sorry but YOUR LATE. Louis sort of belongs to me now. Yesterday you might've had a chance but fate wants us together. So forget about him and get someone else yeah?" Zayn smirks in victory.

 "Yesterday?!.... We've been dating since three years. I was even gonna to propose soon." Harry calmly recites.

 Zayn momentarily stops, lets realization seep into his veins. Louis already had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who happened to be his best friend.

Louis was playing him, playing with his feelings. He gulps trying to hold back his tears.

 "What were you talking about Zayner?" Harry nudges earnestly.

Which makes Zayn realize something else : Louis cheated on Harry.

**He could break their relationship to avenge his heartbreak right?**

  

** CHAPTER FOUR **

 "Um...what?" Zayn snaps out of his trance

Harry looks curiously at Zayn and contemplates "I don't understand. Why were we fighting for Boo? Did you guys do something? Oh my gosh something happened didn't it? Didn't it Zayn?"

Harry's brain does work at the rate of a caveman sometimes, Louis notes fondly. But now is not the time for that.

 Through the course of the argument, Louis was overwhelmed with emotions.

Going from

Happy (because two hot guys were fighting over him and Yorkshire tea, of course)

To

Scared (man, they can sure yell. Close your ears Prince)

To

Proud (there was no flinging of fists or objects, how gentlemanly of them!!)

To

Guilty (Really Zayn, you have to be dramatic and bring fate into this)

To

Freaking ELATED (Harry was going to PROPOSE!! He says that in the middle of a fight, no wonder Zayn went silent. Louis is sure he's gonna pass out any minute :) )

To.....to.....to this horrible feeling called :

 

REMORSE---a feeling he has never felt till today.

He saw Zayn's face and he knew he was the reason for that sadness. Flashbacks raced across his mind, ones where Zayn was always there when Louis needed him. Zayn with the chocolate brown eyes and dazzling smile that lit up his mornings. Zayn with a heart of overflowing love and warmth. A heart Louis was so careful with. The same one he is seeing break. 

 "Answer me. Zayn" Harry commands. Louis jolts up from his thoughts.

 Louis heart pounds in his chest to the tone of HarryHarryHarry. He can't lose Harry, not now after all they've been through. It takes time and effort to build a relationship as that of them.

 But he deserved this. He broke Zayn's heart and it’s inevitable that his heart should be broken too.

 He won't blame Zayn for being angry.

 He won't blame Zayn for saving their relationship. Pause. WHAT?

 "It was nothing, dude. We were just pranking you. You soo fell for it. Should have seen your face man!!!!" Zayn bursts out making a mocking expression of Harry's face.

Louis laughs too because he has no idea what's happening.

 It takes Harry two whole minutes to digest the information. Then a laughing fest ensues-- Zayn out of bitterness, Louis out of confusion and Harry out of genuine happiness.

 "Even though this is soo much fun, I have to leave you to pancakes and Yorkshire tea. And the other private stuff...." Zayn pretends to smile and picks up his jacket.

 "Hey Zee, why don't you join us?" Harry stops him sheepishly aware of his former statements.

 "No mate, seriously I have assignments to finish and I'm in desperate need of a smoke" Zayn declines and walks towards the door.

 Louis notices Zayn is purposefully ignoring him.

 "It was nice seeing you again, man" Harry states truthfully.

 "You too. Have a nice day..." is all that is heard before the door shuts.

 Louis is known for lots of things, but never for being an insensitive twat.

 "Haz can you give me a minute." he says and runs behind Zayn.

 Leaving behind a lost Harry Styles in his wake.

 

** CHAPTER FIVE **

"Zayn wait !!....please Zayn.....stop!!" Louis sprints. "C'mon Zayn..I have to talk to you"

 "About what?" Zayn halts "Your freaking boyfriend of three years that you so comfortably forgot to mention. Even after I kissed you" Zayn snickers angrily "I was there for you the entire time, Lou. I held you when you cried and laughed with you. All the while you could have told me a word. A WORD."  Zayn screams out loud.

 "I...” Louis starts.

 "NO!"  Zayn interjects “I don't want to know anything. Stay away from me and my life...”

 "ZAYN please....Don't leave me.." Louis is openly crying now. Genuinely ‘from the heart’ crying.

 Zayn stops because how can he not. It rips his heart to see Lou in tears. He loves him so much. Hence he embraces Louis tenderly. Louis gives a surprised squawk melts into it.

 After few minutes Louis asks the only question on his my mind "Why did you not tell Harry...about... us?"

"Because I know you love him. The way you look at him makes my sick really, those disgusting heart-eyes. Ever heard the saying 'If you love someone you have to let them go'. That's what I did---Let you go"

 "I should've told you.I'm sorry..soo..sorry for...everything." Louis sobs "But I'm not going anywhere, mister. I need you Zayn. Stay and be my best friend."

 Zayn smiles into his hair "How can I be your friend when I love you, genius?" he muses.

 "That's because you haven't met Niall yet." Louis slyly grins.

 Zayn laughs shaking his head and wrapping his arms tighter around him "Louis Tomlinson you are quite a unique specimen"

 "Yes I am, so is Niall, a big foodaholic at that." Louis articulates.

"I might like him" Zayn infers.

"I didn't even tell you the best part yet : He's blond and He's Irish. Bonus huh?"

Zayn's delighted laughter echo's down the corridor. "Shut up and cuddle me, you twat" Zayn instructs to which Louis willingly concedes.  

Niether of them notices an enraged Harry Styles in the shadows behind them.

 Louis pulls Zayn along, ignoring his protests to his apartment. He abruptly halts and Zayn bumps into him. "What's wrong Lou?" Zayn enquires noticing the expression on Louis face. Following his gaze Zayn sees a NOTE stuck to the door. Louis reaches out and reads it. His face darkens. "What does it say?" Zayn asks.

"Harry left. He left. He just left without saying goodbye" Louis croaks out, collapsing into the floor.

  **CHAPTER SIX**

 

"Call him, he can't have gone very far" Zayn tells him for the millionth time.

"For crying out loud Zayn, I did...he's not picking it up. Keeps going to voice-mail" Louis replies annoyed.

"I have an idea : Say something cheesy and romantic like 'Thou holdest the key to mine heart. I cannot live without thee'. It'll definitely make him come back. He loves them, made me watch those boring films when we were younger."

"Are you serious? You're kidding me right? " Louis exclaims."Zayn? Zayn? For the love of God ZAYN?!!! "

Zayn's lost in deep thought. He finally comes back to reality and stands up "Do what I told you Lou...Trust me...I think I know where he is." and just like that disappears.

 Louis is bewildered. Is a sane friend too much to ask for? But he does it---> **Sends his heart out in voice-mail.**

 Zayn pulls his car into the driveway of 'Savoury Treats'. Just as he had assumed, Harry is sat there staring at a box of five uneaten doughnuts.

"You know you look like Natalie Portman in that film you made me watch...what was it?  'No strings attached' or something"

 "Go away Zayn. I'm nursing my heart. No need to crush it furthur." Harry adamantly retorts. God he's a child, no actually an EMBRYO. Children are more mature than Harry can ever be. How is he famous? More importantly, Why is Zayn not?

 "Haz I'm gonna tell you two things and I'll leave you, I promise" Zayn pleads but Harry closes his ears and repeats "LEAVE ME ALONE. You got Louis, you win. Congratulations."  Zayn knows he can't push the conversation furthur. So he turns to leave.

 "But please Zayn don't let that smile leave his face. I work day and night for that. I love him and I want him to be happy....even if...even if its you he chose " Harry says unexpectedly and lets the tears steam down his face.

 

Zayn has no sympathy for a person who blabbers like a lunatic. Stuck between these love-sick idiots is total hell. One moping, another grieving. God, he's living in a movie. So he simply says "Check your voice-mail" and leaves. Far...far away from this drama which he tragically is the cause of. But none of it happens, seconds later Harry appears next to him.

 "ZAYN!! Wait..."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" Zayn asks irritated, he was so close to his getaway.

"I left my phone in the apartment" Harry innocently supplies.

Zayn counts to ten in his head before replying "Okay I'll drive you back."

"What about the doughnuts?" Harry worriedly enquires.

"What about them Harry? Your a bloody millionaire, it doesn't matter" and then he notices Harry preparing a lecture that he doesn't want to hear so he changes it to "How about I rescue your precious doughnuts and you drive yourself to rescue your relationship, I mean your phone?" he suggests sweetly.

"That's better" Harry smiles contently."But how will you..."

"Seriously Shorty, GO" Zayn literally shoves him in the car.

 

Five minutes later Harry is back at the door he has a key to but prefers to knock instead. Louis opens it and steps back startled.

"Harry where did you go? I was worried."  Louis hugs him tightly. Harry's lost his sense of speech, Louis' arms----->Home at last.

"I love you Harry. Don't ever do that again, you understand?" Louis scolds. Harry's heart does a flip...Louis still loves him.

"What about Zayn?" Harry untwines himself from their embrace.

"Zayn? He's my friend. Nothing more to it" Louis looks puzzled.

"But you were hugging him and laughing...." Harry quirks his eyebrows suspiciously.

 

"That's what friends do, Curly. But they can't do this" Louis pushes him gently to the wall and kisses him intensely. Harry responds eagerly, to which Louis grins. He missed this......Harry,his clumsy hands and the smell of expensive after-shave. For now, he **relishes the moment**. Harry might be here, once in three months...Louis is gonna take advantage of every second and make it memorable.

They pull away for air with their foreheads against each other and Harry murmurs " I Love You Forever, Lou...Will you marry me?"

Louis can't say he wasn't expecting this. He leaps into Harry and curls his legs around his waist saying "Of course I will Haz" and kisses him again.

"But Zayn cannot be your best-man okay?" Harry hesitantly pulls away.

"Why? scared I'll run away with him?" Louis teases.

"No, he's booked. He's gonna be mine." Harry teases back.

"Fine..Its Niall for me then." Louis figures.

 Harry grins happily before being assaulted into the bedroom with Louis screaming "Get in here. Let's make midnight memories"

Harry can't help but laugh and ask "Can we play your voice-mail in the background"

Louis squeaks in humiliation "No way Styles"

They end up listening to it anyway. Awkward. 

 

Zayn's a happy man. Dougnuts indeed are depression-busters. Eating away his sadness he stands by the road for a lift. A car stops and the window slides down "Hey man where to?"  the guy asks.

 "Just follow the scent of pure betrayal" Zayn replies, making the other guy laugh histerically.

 "Pop in, I'm visiting my friends down the road" he declares, still laughing.

 "Great, thats where I'm headed." Zayn says.

 Along the ride Zayn easily gets fond of this guy. He laughs heartily at anything that comes out of Zayn's mouth. He lights up, Zayn's otherwise depressed life.  

 "You can drop me right here. Thanks man I owe you" Zayn sighs sadly. The ride has ended.

 "No problem, how about you repay me by joining me for coffee or whatever drink you like." the other guy winks. Zayn finds him very endearing.

 "Sure, I think I'll need cofee to clear my head.I'm Zayn by the way" he introduces himself.

"I'm Niall " the other boy admits and steps into the light. Blond hair~~~~check, the Irish accent~~~~check, an infatuated Zayn Malik~~~~~check.

Louis was right as always, Zayn's a total gonner.

 


End file.
